Home carbonation systems are known in the art and provide a convenient solution for fizzy drink lovers that do not wish to carry home heavy bottles of drink from the shops. They are also a perfect alternative to providing freshly made fizzy drinks on demand. One of the reasons that these systems are so popular is due to the myriad of flavorings that can be purchased to go with these systems, such as pomegranate and bitter orange that exceed the range available with pre-bottled drinks.